Birthday Boy
by EnviousBakemono
Summary: After a bad break up Yuki tries to drown her sorrows at a club with her friend Yori. Through a case of mistaken identity she finds herself at the mercy of a very drunk Pureblood celebrating his birthday. YukixKaname
1. Chapter 1

Blood red eyes stared down into the amber yellow depths of the glass. Her own eyes reflected back shivering as the water moved in her trembling hand, disgusted she threw her head back downing the contents in a soft gulp. She chuckled to herself sounding throatier due to the burn of the strong alcohol. The bartender that had been persistently trying to cut her off glanced nervously. His dark eyes snapping up and down her small form, her hand delicately wrapped around the glass protectively in response.

"Refill." Yuki said pushing her glass wavering on the stool dangerously, her eyes locking with the dark brown eyes of the bartender challenging him to cut her off. He was younger than him she thought. Black hair and tanned a complete opposite. This made her happy she smiled warmly at him. Yes you are nothing like him. When he made no move to fill her glass she slammed the glass with a little more force than she meant to. He immediately snapped into action sweating under the heat of her gaze she could see the droplet dribble down his jaw disappearing down into his collarbone. Her eyes snapped back at the feeling of liquid dripping from her fingers. Fumbling with the bottle the young boy apologized profusely producing a napkin to wipe her hand. Blinking she took the napkin staring down at the crumpled lilac colour, probably left over from a function of some sort. Hot wet tears streamed down her face before she even realized the significance. Yuki brought the small soiled wrist to her lips licking the stream of bitter liquid all the while balling the napkin in a tiny fist. The bartender gave nervous side glances at the display wondering if this girl was all there in the head.

A hot hand brought her back to earth it grabbed her playfully by the middle ghosting over a bruise that made her wince before she could stop. "Yuki come dance!" a voice twinkled in her ear, she turned her tears already wiped clear of her face. Yori pulled insistently at Yuki's hand urging her forward. "I will, let me just finish my drink" Yuki said sculpting a smile onto her face. Yori glanced at the drink "Please… You've been hanging around the bar all night." Yori stated, looking disapprovingly at the drink nestled between her fingers. The drink trembled between her fingers as a wave of annoyance hit her harder than she was likely to admit. Tugging at her arm again Yori continued "You can't just let him control you like this, he broke up with you Yuki you can't still be agonizing over him! You need to move on, please come dance and forget about him". Yuki's hand tightened around her friend's hand resisting the urge to dig her nails in it. How humiliating, her face grew hot as Yori told her straight. Her friend was always blunt and sharp that was her charm although it wasn't very charming at all at this very second. She could feel that bartender's eyes on her probably eavesdropping on everything that slipped Yori's lips. Willing her drunk face she forced her drooping lids to open, sat up straighter and whispered in a short tone knowing this will shut up her stupid friend.

Takeshi stared at the glass he had been cleaning for a good five minutes, the brunette's actions becoming much clearer as he snuck glances at the two friends. A giggle caught his attention once again as he locked eyes with the brunette, no Yuki her friend had said. Her eyes sparkled mischievously as her friend giggled at whatever she was whispering into her ear. Her friend looked him up and down a smirk on her lips. He could feel his face burn under their gazes as he stumbled to put the glass under the counter.

"I'll leave you and Takeshi to it then" Yori announced fighting to keep the smile from her lips she winked once at Yuki before disappearing through the crowd. Thank god for name tags was all Yuki thought as her face darkened, the damn bartender was looking at her again. She sent him a glare. So what I used you? You shouldn't have tried to cut me off she thought as she downed the drink hiccupping once. She stepped off the stool fully intending to ditch this place before she drunk herself into a fury, or worse into Takeshi's bed.

Making a beeline through the bustling crowd their faces all jagged edges as the lights light them up in weird angles. Their limbs flying out in perfect timing to the beat. Limbs brushed her by accident she thought at first before they became more firm and more directed a brush of her backside here a grab of a breast there. Furious she pushed her way more forcefully through the bodies keeping an eye out for Yori. She glanced behind her making sure her friend would not see her exiting. Not looking where she was going she tripped over the velvet rope barricading the stairs to what she assumed was the VIP lounge.

She felt her head spin no help from the amount of alcohol swimming in her system. "Oh your almost ready, hey are you okay?" Yuki looked up from the floor her vision blurred from the strobe lights of the dance floor. A pale face glanced down at her concerned. "Yeah I'm fine" she muttered eager to get rid of her savior. Yuki clutched at the sticky floor only then noticing she had knocked over a box, its innards spilled in a flurry around her. She picked up a bright neon feather bower that had snuck its way around her wrist. "No need for that, he is more… old fashioned." Yuki stared at the blonde man's face taking him in for the first time, a spine tingling laugh bubbled out of his lips as if what he said was some sort of in-joke. His eyes pierced down at her frowning when she stood up, the feather boa slid weightlessly into the pile of tacky sequence clad clothes. Blue eyes regarded her narrowing in confusion "What you're wearing looks fine, actually he will love this." Her skin crawling as he studied the tight dress, the front layered thinly like the petals of a budding rose The back was spun with an intricate series of thin straps that always seemed to get tangled on the coat hanger and the bottom clung to her hips stopping just below her knees. The dress was far too formal for a club such as this but she had let Yori dress her not even bothering to dwell in front of a mirror to check her appearance was up to par. "Blood red you didn't have to make it so obvious" He laughed again expecting her to join. When she didn't he took her hand in his gently, trying to lead her down the hall. She tugged her hand to free it, the blue eyes searched for her eyes confused "Hey, don't be scared it will be fine. He's not that scary". He? Who is he? She wanted to say but a wave of nausea hit her. Her feet swayed and she clutched wildly to steady herself that just happened to be the stranger's chest. He froze in response gently correcting her hand to his arm. She clutched it like a life line and swore she would never drink again. "Thanks, I better go" Yuki mumbled wincing as her stomach churned warningly. He's eyes lit up at that and took her hand in his "Yes that's a good girl everybody's waiting" before she could process his misconception he was leading her up the stairs briskly.

She focused on putting one leg in front of the other was this the exit? Her brain couldn't process anything at the moment. Then they entered a darkly lit room, she could feel eyes watching her from the darkness, her eyes adjusted slowly and she realized she was in a room of men. They lounged on couches staring at her curiously. Three were sitting together wine bottles scattered around their feet. They must have gone through at least twenty before she came. One sat alone furthest from her.

Suddenly her slow brain put the pieces together. "Oh, no I think your mis-" a hand clamped over her mouth the blond looked at her icily. "Kuran sama your birthday present" he said expectantly to the seat furthest from her. Cool garnet eyes met with hers briefly, they held hers for the briefest of moments before they raked over her body. She shivered feeling violated his gaze lingered before they turned their gaze behind her. "What is this Hanabusa?" his eyes locked with the blonde with such hostility she was surprised he didn't flinch. He ignored the look and smiled "Don't worry, she's a level b I got some hunter charms to hide her vampire side so she feels human." His lips pulled up into a smirk "Also a virgin". All the eyes turned to the man in the chair at this "It's your birthday I wanted to get you something special." The blonde continued. Yuki's drunk mind took a while to process what was being said, the word virgin floated to the surface of her thoughts. Virgin? She wasn't a virgin? She struggled with the hand over her mouth, she licked the palm and the blondes hand fell jolted away disgusted. She was about to bolt when she felt eyes set on her, she met his gaze unwavering "Oh is that so?" he said taking a long draught from the wine glass his eyes never leaving hers. She froze all her earlier thoughts of escaping just left her head as she stared into those eyes. They looked back at her lazily "she doesn't look very willing" he said staring her down.

The blonde stuttered something behind her but she couldn't hear it. She was in a trance she couldn't look away, those eyes felt like they could see into her soul. Sweat dripped down her back, she could feel it slide down her back. "Come" the brunette said expectantly like a master calling back his dog. She felt her feet step forward without her consent they walked calmly towards him meanwhile her heart jackhammered in her chest. As she got closer she could really see him, his dark inky hair clung to his face in a neat disarray. His face was a milky white that seemed to illuminate in the dark room. But his eyes were out of this world, untamed hunger leeched from them calling her in.

Her legs stopped moving on their own accord as they gently bumped his knee he parted his legs in response pulling her in so she squeezed in between them. Like the popping of a balloon the spell he had over her broke and she realized where she was. She recoiled from his grip trying to rip away but his legs trapped her easily. Long fingers gripped her arms so hard she could feel her bones protest. He crushed her into his chest tangling a hand in her loose hair knotting it between his fingers. She screamed then using her free hand to claw at anything to get away, they found purchase on his long arm drawing red lines down them. She felt his nose tickle her neck her heart spluttered and she froze as she felt a wet sensation at her neck. He was licking her neck. He moaned loudly into the arch of her neck the sound was so primal resonating up from his chest. His dark hair tickled her cheek and she grabbed at it yanking it with such force her chest banged hollowly against his and she felt her teeth clench with the force. He twitched and retaliated by tracing his tongue forcefully down the curve of the muscle. Her skin itched in disgust and panic. The wet glided carving a path into her flesh teasing and prodding the grooves. She gasped in shock her breathing starting to become erratic, strangled sounds bubbled from her mouth. Then the tongue stopped and a gust of air lazily slid from his open mouth cooling the drying saliva down her neck. She recoiled so violently using her whole body weight to push off of him but he yanked her back so hard his chest banged against her and she swore she felt the chair scratch into the floor. He laughed enjoying her struggling. She felt so hopeless. Then her blood ran cold. Teeth scraped against her neck drawing in a fold of her skin and holding it in his mouth. He growled lowly in appreciation at her lack of movement. He released it gently but before she could draw away he licked her so deeply her eyes blurred. Tears pricked her eyes sailing down her cheeks dribbling into her neck he took no notice. Her hands loosened and her body slumped he paused panting into her neck assessing her submission. She opened her eyes as she felt him withdraw from her neck and take her in. Curiosity burned in his eyes and she could swear they glowed. She held his gaze terrified then she forced all the terror to drain from them. Numb she cupped his cheek he licked his lips, his eyes hooding in hunger. Every part of her was still except her stupid heart it felt as if it was derailing inside her chest. She drew him to her until his lips where a hair breathe away from hers. His eyes looked glazed that's when she realized how drunk he was. Impatient he tried to close the distance between their lips but she changed course burying her head into his silky locks. She nuzzled them away until she felt the cool skin of his own throat, she traced the curve with her small tongue just like he had done to her. He gripped her painfully and she felt his chest heave. Encouraged and with the adrenalin coursing through her veins she traced painfully deep into his neck feeling it twitch in response. His hands relaxed resting on her hips his grip was easing. She paused as his breathing came in small pants. Her teeth parted and she clamped on his neck as if her life depended on it. She felt her teeth shift at the strength of the bite. She ripped at the flesh in her mouth and feel it come loose blood spurted into her open mouth. His whole body went rigid beneath her she took her chance and stumbled from his grip falling to the floor. She heard gasps from around her, she had completely forgot about the other people in the room. Her legs clambered to the door as fast as she could and she all but threw herself down the stairs and broke into a sprint. She drew in a strangled breath and choked on the blood still in her mouth. She vomited sometime as she was running, she could feel the sticky residue dry against her skin. Her eyes couldn't focus for long before they blurred with tears she felt surreal and strangely calm. When she could no longer recognize where she was her knees gave way and she fell to the ground shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweat beaded across her face giving her face a dull sheen in the dull light of the bathroom. Strands of hair hung limply against her face sticking to her flushed cheeks. Pale lips shaped into a frown examining the dark circles that bruised her eyes. She fingered them absently before tracing them down a cheek to the crook of her neck, she parted her hair and gasped. She gaped into the mirror delicately touching the dark purple mess that was her neck angling it in different ways to examine the extent of the damage. She drew a shaky finger along the edge of a particular angry red blemish, following it until it joined the center of the bruising. The skin pulsed warmly under her finger. She could still feel his tongue trailing paths, it would skate effortlessly until it paused right over this exact spot. The pulsing under her finger thrummed faster and faster as her mind spun. Her nails dug into the skin and she fought the desire to scratch at the offending marks instead she rubbed ignoring the painful sting that followed.

Exhaling she rolled her tongue across her teeth and spat in disgust. The metallic taste of his blood clung to her palette. Nausea hit her so fast she barely had time to make it to the toilet before her stomach heaved ferociously. Strange sounds resonated from her throat as the bile flowed from her mouth into the toilet. Her throat burned as she coughed, spittle dangled from her lips dripping into the bowl.

She stared into the porcelain bowl scenes from last night played in her mind, claret eyes lidded in hunger his grip encapsulating her to his chest. Her stomach cramped painfully and she angled her neck expectantly hoping this was the last of it. A cool hand ghosted across her scalp, long fingers combed her hair gently shaping her hair into a rough ponytail. She whirled around and the empty room stared back at her. A strain of hair tickled her cheek, she felt for the rest of her hair clutching the loose hair accusingly. _Oh god I'm losing_ _it_ she thought, her stomach heaved in reply and she twisted back to the toilet.

Her stomach summersaulted but all that came out was a choked sound. She froze, the hand had returned. It ghosted across her scalp, fingers tracing the contour of her skull, gathering her hair into a bundle and in one smooth motion yanked back. Her head snapped up into ice blue eyes. They narrowed in displeasure. "Upset stomach?" she could feel the breath of his lips tickle her ear. Her eyes narrowed in recognition "You!" she blanched at the familiar face of the blonde from the club. She recoiled away from him in fright eyeing him warily, her hands clutched blindly for her phone. "Yes, me" he replied impatiently his eyes following her hands. "How did you find me?" her hand clutched her phone not waiting for a reply "I'm calling the police" he looked up to her face a smile ghosting his lips "That's a pretty bad joke, considering how much trouble you're in" she ignored him and put the phone to her ear. He stared at her in disbelief his blue eyes widening ever so slightly, her hands shook as she dialed "Hello I need police assistance" Yuki breathed into the phone quickly averting her eyes to the floor. "A man has broken into my dorm" she added then the line went silent. "Hello?" she said dumbly in disbelief, she turned accusingly at the blonde. He stood casually against the door frame his eyes regarding her cautiously. "Now that we are done with the theatrics, would you mind removing your little hunter charm, it's messing with my senses".

"Charms?" she repeated confused. He pushed away from the door frame "Yes. Charms. What I paid you to do, I must say we all enjoyed your little performance. It almost felt _real_. The way you struggled and the screams" he breathed out deeply, regarding her closely.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Yuki said honestly. He looked visibly annoyed by that "Don't act stupid, you reek of pureblood." He stepped towards her lifting her shirt up with a finger "Where is the mark?" he snapped searching for the hunter charms cursive symbols. She pulled away from his grasp. "Get off me!" she spat looking for a weapon anything to ward him off. He followed her retreat his eyes darting across her skin. "It took all four of us to restrain him, you know. I've never seen him like that" he paused as her back hit the door of the shower. She was trapped. "He drained Shiki dry. We couldn't get him off." His eyes bore into her unseeing, his face was beautiful his face slim with a tumble of blond waves that framed his face. He thumbed the edge of her shirt glancing at the bruises around her torso he traced them lazily and whistled lowly "He really did a number on you." his touch lingered "Why aren't you healing yourself?" he looked up at her sharply expecting an answer. _He didn't do this_ she almost said but she bit her lip.

Panic welled up in her throat, she fidgeted trying to escape but he held her in place with the palm of his hand splayed against her chest. He paused cocking an eyebrow. "How do you do that?" she tried to move away but he held her tighter "Your heartbeat, it's so erratic" He looked at her curiously then his smile faltered as realization washed over him. "Impossible" he ran a finger along her lip staring at the small smudge of blood. She yanked her head away from his touch her head hit the shower hard and she winced at the impact. "You're human" his eyes widened in panic and looked at her accusingly. "Please let me go" Yuki breathed and he did he stepped back as far back as the small space of the bathroom would permit.

"How much did you drink?" he asked flustered, his fingers pushed against her neck trying to feel her pulse. She tried to push him off "What does it matter to you how much I drunk". Blue eyes narrowed in disbelief "Not alcohol you stupid girl, blood." he growled lowly pressing an ice cold palm to her forehead. "You're dying" he muttered as if it was the most inconvenient thing in the world. "Dying? What do you mean" panic crept into her voice her mind reeled at the madman in her dorm she just wanted him to leave and crawl into bed. "It's time you left" she said steadily walking to the door trying to show him out hoping he would follow. When she received no reply she glanced up to see him talking lowly into her mobile. "Hey that's mine" she grabbed for the mobile but he grabbed her hand impatiently his voice was low and she couldn't hear what he was saying. A cramp racked her body and she fell to the floor her body heaved and hot sticky blood flowed from her mouth, she stared at it horrified. He was clutching her in seconds "what's happening to me?" she whispered to him her hands shook he ignored her still talking lowly into the phone he shut it when his eyes saw the blood dribbling down her shirt. He swallowed fighting his bodies reactions to the sweet aroma of human blood "I'm going to pick you up" he warned. Hands snaked under her and tugged her into a cold embrace she fidgeted and he glared at her in warning. She stilled fighting the rising nausea "I need to go the hospital" "I'll take you" he said quickly.

It was late at night so the halls were deserted. Aidou glanced at the human girl from the corner of his eye, he had insisted on carrying her into the elevator but she had protested strongly not wanting him to touch her, instead he just hovered around her. The world was spinning by the time they reached the carpark but Yuki fought to keep her balance. He rushed her into a shiny black car opening the door for her.

She clutched at the door as he sped through the night she felt her stomach clench and she begged him to slow down he glanced up at her just as she threw her head back, blood splattered down her top and she wiped at her mouth furiously. He gripped the steering wheel harder and she looked up at him fully intending to take the damn wheel if he didn't slow down. His eyes glowed blood red in the dark interior of the car. This time there wasn't a doubt in her mind, it wasn't a trick of the light. She stared in disbelief her mind unable to comprehend "What- your eyes" she stammered reaching for the latch of the door he quickly hit a button locking the doors. "Let me out." She panted begging her stomach to stop flipping.

Aidou cursed under his breath, her heartbeat filled his ears and the scent of her blood burned his nostrils. He could feel his fangs bulging against his gums they itched to tear into that sweet little neck. He tried to focus on the road ahead but the human girl was becoming more panicked at his silence he swerved as she pulled her hand into a small fist. She was trying to break the window, he thought amused by her antics. "You bastard you just passed the hospital!" she squirmed trying to release the seat belt. Anger blinded him and before he could stop himself he was gripping her by the front of her shirt. "Would you be more comfortable in the trunk? Because that could be arranged" he spat his eyes burning. His whole body was turned away from the road his eyes burned into hers with unmasked hostility. Lips curled up as he stared at the blood dripping from her open mouth he fingered it gently. His breath hitched, he had never been in such close proximity to a human in this state. His body was feeding on her fear, it shook him with excitement. Like a rubber band wound taut he felt it snap. Her breathe paused in terror as two ivory canines slid through his parted lips.

He heard the sound of the seatbelt clicking as she released it but his senses ripped him from his bloodlust as he realized how close that approaching road barrier was. He swerved easily to bypass it cursing under his breath at how close he was from losing control. The wheels of the car screeched against the pavement and the car jolted violently. The loud thump of flesh against a blunt surface shook the car. "Fuck." He swore in disbelief. This stupid human girl hadn't been wearing her seatbelt. Her body was splayed against the dashboard like a dummy, he pulled her back into a normal sitting position. "Hey, are you okay?" her head rolled back. Surely a human could take a small impact? He hoped. Feeling for a pulse he breathed out a sigh of relief when he felt it. She was just out cold.

Aidou reveled in the silence for rest of the trip to the Kuran mansion. He had to pull over for a brief moment to rearrange her in a more appropriate position. She almost looked as if she was asleep if you looked from the right angle. He had angled her head so she wouldn't choke on the blood that was still coming up. Pulling through the gates he breathed out once readying himself before he pulled up to the , he got out of the car deliberating his plan of attack when he felt the familiar presence. As silent as the wind Kaname strode from the inky blackness "A human you said" he said glancing through the passenger window spying the human girl. "Yes, Kaname sama I believe she must have ingested some of the blood." Aidou said slowly he opened the passenger quickly catching the human girl, he had forgotten she was slumped against the door. The scent hit the pureblood immediately so much blood, she was covered in it. He could feel the burn of bloodlust around his irises but he crushed the feeling quickly. Garnet eyes rested on Aidou as he pulled her gently into his embrace careful to keep her bloodstained clothes away from his chest. Aidou could feel his eyes on him it prickled his senses he glanced up the pureblood was staring at the blossoming welt on her head where it struck the dashboard. "She must have put up quite a fight" he smirked as he waved the level b into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was a small guest room hidden in the deepest depths of the Kuran mansion, so deep that even Aidou couldn't recall a time he had ever seen the room let alone been in this particular wing of the house. Sheets stirred as the girl shifted in the bed, her small chest heaved with each ragged breath. Humans were amazing, he thought. She was out cold yet her body was alive with a symphony of noise. The noises were most likely her body succumbing to the internal stresses of the pure blood ravaging her system his mind stated annoyingly. Aidou frowned. Maybe it wasn't quite so amazing. Her voice was positively adorable. Particularly the accusation in her voice when she realized he had drove straight past the hospital. He scoffed at the idea of a human doctor attempting to diagnose this wreck. They would have no idea how to treat the early stages of descent from human to vampire. The pure blood she had ingested when she bit Kaname was far too potent for her to digest. Instead it ruptured her stomach, burning holes into the delicate lining. In the real world human's only ingested a pureblood's blood when that pureblood wished to turn a human into a level D. This was considered highly illegal act, Purebloods where forbidden for creating these half breeds due to their instability and inability to function on blood tablets.

The king sized bed dwarfed her appearance making her seem so small. When did she become so small? he wondered, she was such a menace on the drive here and now she looked truly broken. His gaze lingered on her face but the chill of the purebloods gaze on his back snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned quickly busying himself with the various medical equipment surrounding the bed. "I need to get an IV in her" Aidou mumbled pulling a bag of fluid to a metal hook trying his best to ignore the Pureblood's gaze.

His gaze was relentless, he observed in complete silence as Aidou glided his hands down her wrist feeling for a vein. The blood snaked lazily through the labyrinth of veins burrowed in her wrist, he paused at a certain vein deliberating. The blood flowed so sluggishly under his fingers Aidou honestly wondered whether she would make it through the night.

A smirk pulled at Kaname's lips as he watched the blonde struggle he could sense the panic reflecting from his rigid posture. Kaname didn't even need to touch her body, he could feel her heart driving his blood through her veins, the sound crashed against his ear drum reverberating forcefully as his senses strained painfully. He felt his stomach plummet with each pathetic pump of her heart, he licked his dry lips and averted his gaze. A door slammed shut in his mind as he tried in vain to gain some minute amount of control over his senses. Aidou once again paused the needle hanging from his hand. Impatient the Pureblood snatched the slender wrist from his grip. "Here" he pointed to the damn vein that was the source of his misery, the vein twitched under his firm grip. Kaname blanched dropping the arm in disgust. Aidou's arrogance blinded him of the Pureblood's internal dilemma. Instead his cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he propped his bruised ego with thoughts like 'of course I knew where the vein was. If only the damn pureblood could learn some patience and give him a god damn minute to deliberate'.

Aidou had studied human medicine as a hobby during his youth as well as botany and space plasma physics. He had weird tastes, but in truth humans fascinated him, this was probably why Kaname sent him to trace the girl. He knew all there was to know on the theory component of human Medicine, but as for anything practical he had no experience at all. The Vampire Council had forbade any practice with a living or dead human. Although the Vampire Council really didn't give a damn about the welfare of humans they were under pressure from the Hunter's Council. The Hunter's Council tried to forbid the entire teaching of anything related in human medicine to Vampires claiming Vampires had little to no empathy for the human race which was a blatant lie. The century long peace treaty between Vampires and Vampire Hunters was a delicate matter that more than one occasion almost got torn to shreds by feuds and scandals on both sides. This is why it was paramount that this human girl made a full recovery. No. Yuuki that was her name Aidou reminded himself. _Yuuk_ i needed to make it through this or both vampires would have their heads on the chopping block. If anyone found out that Kaname had mistakenly half turned a human girl and left her to suffer the consequences of an incomplete transformation the scandal would be huge.

He slipped the needle into her with new sense of purpose. It pierced the flesh fluidly. Aidou marveled at the sensation. While he fumbled to fasten the intravenous catheter to her arm, her body came to life suddenly. Aidou cursed viciously as he attempted to hold her down, he had already gone through a few of these episodes during their adventure in the car but Aidou couldn't help but worry about the pureblood dealing with the incoming onslaught of blood. Purebloods were known to become unpredictable and extremely dangerous around anything perceived as _theirs_. Granting he had never initiated any sort of ownership over the girl, but when Yuuki bit the pureblood she might have well as just let him piss all over her. The ingested blood served as a discernible threat to any passing vampire that this was a highly regarded mortal that was marked as a valuable personal blood source or worthy of making the transformation into a Level D Vampire. A choked sound came from her lips as blood pooled into her open mouth blocking her airways. Coughs racked her body and was quietened by the blood erupting from her lips. Aidou shot a quick look at the Purebloods face. Kaname eyed the human with open curiosity, but made no move to aid her.

Aidou cursed the pureblood mentally, he wasn't game enough to test his place by openly threatening the pureblood. He needed to get the heart monitor on her, and if he left her much longer she would drown on her own blood. Seeing no other choice he caught the Pureblood's attention "Kaname hold her neck to the side, she needs to clear her airway" he instructed the pureblood as best he could while pulling equipment and pushing plugs into sockets.

Kaname grasped her by the neck and fought for control, her carotid artery bulged against his palm like an open invitation. He breathed in deeply and regretted it instantly. Her damn blood. The rushing of blood flowing was exhilarating. Why was she losing so much blood? He had been exposed to vast quantities of blood during his travels as a 'dry' vampire, but he had never felt an allure this intense. Normally the smell of fresh human blood gave a small thrill similar to the smell of a succulent roast on a cold winter day. But this… this was something grossly primal. The smell of his own pureblood flowing through her veins begged him to pierce the vein under his palm. He was unsure whether his instinct was telling him to drain her dry or turn her. The level B had no idea how close he was to losing control, he could feel it reverberate through him. It begged him to let go.

He tried to concentrate on her face, his gaze ghosted over her plain features finding nothing of interest in them, he roamed to her blood stained lips. He pinned her spasming body down easily and turned her neck to the side, her body twitched violently against his palms. Crimson blood sprayed from her lips, some blood projected from her open mouth as she coughed to clear her windpipe. He stopped breathing at that point he didn't need to, it was more of a habit then a need for survival. He ripped his gaze from her instead focusing on Aidou who was staring at the monitor in amazement "What is it?" he said lowly struggling to keep his voice steady "Her heart, I didn't know they could beat this fast" He tore his eyes from the monitor fascinated, his blood went cold when he took in the Pureblood. A bead of sweat traced lazily down his bloodless cheek. Aidou's eyes followed it as it traced down the pureblood's creamy neck disappearing down his collar. He was sweating. Aidou didn't even know Purebloods _could_ sweat. His eyes churned darkly housing pupils that dilated to pinpricks, a small moan and his long fangs plunged from his mouth as he succumbed to blood lust. Cold dread flowed through the level B, his mind screamed for him to run nothing could control a Pureblood in this state, he had already proven that when he gulped down Shiki's blood. Aidou could still hear the tearing of tendons as the pureblood gorged. He had plunged his tongue mercilessly into the gaping wound as Shiki's screams shook the walls.

A soft plip caught both of the vampire's attention. Both searched for the source of the sound. They followed the drip to a small puddle trailing down the purebloods pants, a pool was forming under the Pureblood's expensive leather shoes. The blood was coming from the girls open mouth, a sickening amount flooded the room. The smell was stifling. His vision spun as his body fought for its own control. Aidou was considered a young vampire. He was born after the treaty had been signed, he remembered his mother disgruntled memory of his instant cries as a newborn. She had apparently begged his father to mix human blood in the bottle claiming it was the only way to get peace in quiet. She promised they would never be able to detect it if they diluted with their own blood. His father had refused and she hadn't talked to him for weeks for it. With no other alternative he was raised on his parent's blood until he could handle the blood tablets.

The girl stirring pulled them both back to the present. Her eyes snapped open trying to process what was happening. She struggled weakly at first trying to pull herself up. Her hands found the purebloods icy one against her neck and tugged at the offending object trying to free herself. "Hold her" Aidou breathed quickly swallowing the lump in his throat, he rummaged through the boxes trying to find a sedative to put her back under.

Kaname felt his body awaken as the girl struggled under his grasp, it sent shivers of electricity down his arms and his body purred with excitement. Her neck retracted with every breathe rhythmically caressing his open palm. In a show of dominance his grip tightened. Saliva pooled in his mouth as he struggled to keep his grip light but she just wouldn't hold still. She was quickly regaining conscious. His heart stuttered as her eyes found his. Brown eyes narrowed in recognition as it dawned on her who exactly was holding her. Time seemed to stop as he watched her process what to do. His eyes begged her to stay still but he could only imagine how much of a calming effect he was having with his bloodlust frenzied eyes and bared fangs.

He growled as her nails bit into his forearms. Unbelieve, she would dare resist _again_. Whatever happened to being scared shitless? A scream rattled in her throat before she went silent jarringly. Pale lips breathed a sigh of relief at the much needed silence. A name being screamed brought him out of the trance "Kaname! Jesus Christ." the level B shouted more terrified then angry. He retracted his grip on the girl's neck and she fell out of the bed making a horrible guttural noise as she clawed at her crushed windpipe. Both vampires sucked in a breath as she crawled to all fours. She scrambled but her feet couldn't find purchase in the blood stained floor. Her legs slipped out from under her. Her body shook so hard, he could see the ripple contract through her muscles.

Aidou was at her side in seconds. He plunged a needle deep into her neck, she collapsed instantly into his open arms. He pulled her into bed all the while shooting nervous looks at the eerily silent Pureblood. Relief washed over the Pureblood. He had never been that close to breaking point. Shiki could survive an onslaught of bloodlust but this human girl… She had the power to destroy him. Disgusted with himself and this stupid human girl for getting him caught up in this mess he wiped her blood from his hands onto his shirt.

"She needs to flush your blood from her system, is there any way you can get your hands on some human blood?" Aidou babbled nervously. He glanced up trying to gauge the pureblood's mental state. "Give me half an hour" the pureblood said softly as he turned to leave. "Wait! We don't even know what blood type she is. It's- Her. Her names Yuuki Cross we need to get her medical documents" Aidou babbled trying to think of a contact who could get the information. He stopped talking when the pureblood sauntered to the bed, he lifted a pale finger into the girl's mouth, Aidou followed the finger as it slide gently across the inside of her cheek and withdrew coated in fresh blood. Bloodless lips parted as he licked the tip. "A positive" he muttered to himself. He turned and strode through the door without another word. Aidou's eyes followed his retreating form until he was out the door. He wondered quietly to himself just how much human blood he had consumed in his lifetime to be able to tell blood types.

Once out of the level B' sight Kaname plunged the finger back into his mouth and sucked on it thoughtfully. What a boring blood type he mused to himself.

Somehow the Pureblood returned within the hour with enough blood to drain and fill the human twice over. He placed the package down and left without a word leaving Aidou to his own devices. A few days later several bruises formed in questionable areas on her body. Many due to the 'small' car accident on the trip to the mansion and the pureblood's slight lap in sanity. However, a strange cluster of bruises yellowed with age splayed across her ribs. They formed in the unmistakable form of human fingers. The sheer force would have been excruciatingly painful when she sustained them. Curious and determined they were from a lot later then when they had first encountered the human, Aidou began investigating their cause. A quick x-ray showed that she had recently broken three ribs, they had healed but the damage was still visible from the x-ray. He mulled over this information as he stared at her unconscious form. Just who was this girl?

On the fifth day he attempted the drain, he attached a hose to her neck and adjusted a blood bag to fill her body with new blood while he drained the mutating blood. Luckily her body took to the foreign blood soundly. The pureblood who had not returned since they had first brought Yuuki to the mansion payed a small visit the day of the draining. He nearly scared the Level B shitless when he turned to throw an empty blood bag in the trash and found the Pureblood in the doorway. Aidou guessed the smell was driving him mad. The Pureblood refused to look at the girl instead he transfixed his gaze on the blood draining away into the ensuite sink. "What a waste." he muttered darkly before disappearing down the hall.

 **One Month Later**

Eyes blinked slowly as they pried themselves open, a soft groan escaped bruised lips as Yuuki struggled to pull herself from the tangle of sheets. Panic coursed through her as she stared at the foreign surroundings. The room was that of a historical drama, she sat in a huge Victorian four poster bed. The room was furnished lavishly with its very own fireplace blazing in the corner. The only thing that pulled her from the 19th century was the crude hospital equipment surrounding her bed. It was so out of place she had to think wildly as to whether she was in some sort of posh private hospital. It was all very lovely but she had absolutely no recollection of where she was or what she was doing here. After some awkward shifting she stood spying the door. It turned easily and she left in search for someone to explain what she was doing here.

The house was like a labyrinth, passing down corridors it was easy to lose yourself in your surroundings. Each door she peeked into held treasures more luxurious the deeper she searched. The only sounds were the dull pats of her bare feet against the granite and her steady breathing. The absence of activity was worrying her, it was late afternoon she had deduced from the light outside. Surely she was not the only person living here? The eerily quiet seemed to confirm her thoughts as she strode opening another handle, this room looked different to the rest of the rooms she had peeked into. The interior had changed from the regal furnishings of the previous rooms. This room had a friendlier homely feel to it, a series of portraits hung proudly against the walls. She briefly thought of lingering, the ghostly faces were hard to make out under the inky darkness of the room. She felt an itch of recognition at a certain portrait. It was hard to make out the face but the eerie gaze of the face sent a chill down her spine. Deciding the place was just a tad too scary, she shut the door quietly as not to disturb paintings. Before she heard the click of the door she heard a shuffle echo down the corridor. Her hands gripped the door handle eyes searching wildly for the source of the sound. Had she circled back somehow? This didn't seem like a farfetched idea since she had been trying to navigate the house for almost an hour. She paused waiting for the sound, just when she thought she imagined it the thump sounded again this time she pinpointed the door. Shuffling nervously she debated opening it, surely if it was someone they would show her the exit. Mulling over this thought she came to the conclusion she would be brave and face the inhabitants of this mansion. Taking a deep breath to calm her over active mind she calmly knocked. Unfortunately the pressure from the knock dislodged the door and it swung open, creaking in protest.

Blinking stupidly for a second she glanced into the room her heart immediately faltered, puttering out of rhythm before it jackhammered so suddenly she swore she must have bypassed a heart attack. Staring curiously from the inky darkness was two blood red eyes. The owner she swore she had seen before. The man lay flush against what looked like a female body. The bodies were entwined so intimately it flushed her cheeks red. The head suddenly rose from its place at the woman's collarbone bringing with it a sculpted nose and lips. Her head pounded loudly, something in her screamed to run. The rhythmic beating of her heart instilled the message her senses screamed. Run, run, run. Smoldering red eyes blinked, smeared scarlet lips parted to speak but all that came out was a fountain of wet blood. It dribbled down the ivory chin highlighting the large canines poking from his lips. Startled the man placed a hand to his mouth wiping it clear to speak. Before he could however Yuki had already willed her hand to shut the door just as quietly she had the previous rooms. Taking calm steps she gazed unblinking moving mindlessly down the hall.

"Haruka what was that noise? Juuri said drowsily her eyes glazed with bloodlust, Haruka met her gaze startled he wiped at his mouth "I'm not sure" he said more to himself his mind racing as to whether a human girl had truly just strode through that door. The thought of a human girl residing in his son's house baffled the Pureblood. "Was it a lady?" Juuri said excitedly Haruka closed his eyes in annoyance, so she had seen her. "Do you think he is finally seeing someone" she pushed away from the bed trying to look into his eyes. So she hadn't picked up the human scent Haruka noted thankfully. He met her eyes and frowned at the brimming excitement "No nothing of the sort, but Kaname sure has been slack on these servants discipline" He lied easily. Juuri looked deflated for a second and Haruka almost considered telling her the truth but decided he would face her wrath after he had a word with his son.


End file.
